Expensive electronic flash cameras have a light meter or other exposure measuring device contained within the camera which sense the amount of ambient light present for the scene being photographed and automatically fires the flash assembly if the sensed lighting conditions will not produce an effective exposure.
In a number of more inexpensive cameras, such as single use cameras manufactured by the Eastman Kodak Company and Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd., the flash assembly is manually operated, typically by an actuable switch located on the exterior of the camera body which charges the flash assembly for firing when the shutter release button is depressed. Prior to capturing an image, the average user must make a decision, gauged on the amount of ambient lighting perceived visually by the user, whether or not to charge the flash assembly. Improper decisions regarding the use of the flash may subsequently produce inconsistent results, resulting in consumer dissatisfaction.
In some other instances, such as when there is indoor lighting, the user should be guided or reminded to activate the flash prior to image capture given that a high percentage of pictures requiring flash are taken under these conditions.
There is a need then, to provide an aid to consumers, preferably for inexpensive cameras having a manually operable flash assembly, which allows the user to correctly operate the flash when needed.